Conversations on the Road
by galleons
Summary: A miscellaneous collection of one-shots and ficlets.


**Conversations on the Road: The Sword**

_**Just for fun and nothing more...**_

The fat boy trudged along. He stole curious glances at the small boy in front of him. He slowed his steps but made sure he didn't fall behind, dreading the insults and barbed and colorful threats of the Night's watchmen Yoren.

Lommy Greenhands kept the pace with him. And they looked at each other. Their conversation broke when the two in front of them started to speak. The small boy and the tall boy…

"So, where _did _you get that sword? No one's going to care now. Everything is forgotten when you join the Night's Watch." The tall boy peered at the younger boy walking alongside him, taking shorter steps to keep in step.

The small boy hesitated, looked away, and then faced the taller boy, looking up to meet his gaze.

"I told you…somebody gave it to me."

"You're a liar. And you can tell me. I saw it. It is castle forged steel. It has a mark on it, the maker's. "The taller boy narrowed his eyes and waited.

"It was a gift. Not saying I know where they got it from." The smaller boy shrugged and looked away.

"Forget it. Remind me to not ask you anything again if I really need to _know_." The taller boy looked up in exasperation.

"I _know _you are being nosy." The smaller boy blurted out, and then seemed unsure of how it had come out.

"Why won't you just tell me where you got it from then?"

"I don't remember his name," the smaller boy said it in such a soft voice, the taller boy wasn't so sure.

"For such a nice piece of work?" The boy with the bull helmet started to laugh. " I…nothing." He noticed the younger boy looked, was it, upset? He was no longer sure he wanted to press anymore.

"What then? What is it?" Arya was now curious why he wouldn't drop it. It was not like he was trying to take it from her. If anything he had protected her from the others.

"I helped you back there with those two." He inclined his head in the direction behind them. "You would think you would tell me. And I would do it again if they bothered you. He wouldn't bother that lot in the locked wagon, I bet. I don't want to know what they've done."

"Why do you want to know?" Arya lowered her voice.

He moved closer and whispered." Not even pages for a lord have swords that nice on them always. They are serving their lords, and when they're a bit older, maybe even than you, and are about ready to squire, somebody will come into Mott… my old master's shop, and replace their wooden one with a sword, and not always as nice as that one."

"You already said that," she blurted out.

The fat boy could hardly help himself and interrupted. "You saw what he did to me back there, and you are going and defending him and all. Nearly cut me. Don't even talk to him," he warned Gendry in a huff.

"Shut up," said Arya, "or I'll cut you again. You could have lost some flesh; you wouldn't have died. If you'd be quiet already…"

"Seems to me you started first with….uh, what's your name," replied Gendry calmly.

"Arry," said Arya.

He turned back to Hot Pie. "You started with Arry first. I saw you, and I think with all the other robbers and rapers and murderers we are travelling with, we should stay out of trouble and knock it off. Pick on the bigger ones then…but I doubt it."

"What about him?" exclaimed Hot Pie, pointing a finger at Arya. "He could be a robber or a raper or a murderer. ..seen his type in Flea Bottom. Did you see how fast he grabbed his sword and then pointed it at me? Knows how to hold a sword that one, right good and all, almost like a knight but fancier…"

"I might still murder you in your sleep, if you shove me or bother me again." Arya had to smirk at his explanation of the water dance style.

"I might murder you before that if you don't bloody shut up. And how would you know how a knight holds a sword?" Gendry raised an eyebrow and seemed to give Hot Pie his full attention.

"I know knights. I knew someone was a knight…"

"You had a friend that was a sticky bun?" asked Arya.

They noted Yoren's lip curve into a gruff grin. He coughed loudly.

Hot Pie looked at Arya and then Gendry. "I didn't say…"

"I made things for knights, but I wouldn't say I knew them. Not the ones in King's Landing anyway, unless you saw one pass in Flea Bottom but they rarely go there."

Hot Pie blushed red in embarrassment.

"Fine then, but I know what I saw. They arrested some man next to us, before my mum died. All I know is that I had the point of the sword in my belly before from him." He looked over at Arya. "You may be strong and big and all, but I'd watch out for that one." His chubby hand pointed a stubby finger in Arya's direction. "Something's not right with that one."

"Oh, I will. You should too." Gendry grinned in amusement, noting how small the orphan boy was, and tiny too.

Arya gave Hot Pie a winning smile, with just a hint of forced menace. She just seemed to feel a bit more confident that this Gendry boy would not let anything happen to her from those two. It made her feel better that it seemed to not be a one time thing from earlier. One less worry…

Hot Pie shivered, turned red, and looked at Lommy.


End file.
